


I will sing to you when you sleep

by KSmith



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, K-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSmith/pseuds/KSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peco has been gravely wounded and close to death and Zack is at a loss at what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will sing to you when you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest fan fiction with Zack and Peco

Zack looked at Peco's wounds, he was beaten very badly as Kurokage-Shin and Kaito and Zack couldn't save him.

"Peco please keep your eyes open!" Zack yelled as Peco kept slipping in and out of consciousness

"Oi kid I told you not to wear that belt and you didn't listen, so this is your shit so you have to fix it!" said Kaito

By now Peco was close to dying as Zack held his hand

Ever since he was younger before he joined Team Baron he caught the flu and he was very ill and his friends were near him.

"PECO!!!!!!!" yelled Zack but Peco couldn't hear him.

Then he was gone but with Zack and Kaito still by his side.

"Ok so Zack you want Peco's room?" said Kaito

Zack said nothing, he was too shaken at Peco's death

By the morning they buried him at the Baron Headquarters

It was still too much for them to take in


End file.
